How Are Our Love Came To Be
by DarkKagome1415
Summary: Yet again Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo.She decided that maybe ending her life will make Inuyasha happy.But realize it only makes it worst,so why not give Inuyasha her body to show her love to him.Will he accept or not? Warning:Lemon INU&KAG P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the char. so sit back and enjoy the love story.. see ya!

* * *

****Chapter 1 What it shouldn't be…**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

[I rather cry myself to sleep then wait for you to come back to me… whenever that may be.

'_I never really wanted to see what he just did in front of me.' _Tears kept on falling and falling what I saw I will never forget. I was back in my time laying down on my bed sobbing on my pillow.

"Stupid so stupid I was so blind!" I shouted angrily to myself, punching my pillow like it was his face.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH..WHY INUYASHA?!" Here I am crying for that half-demon again, I had hope that me and him were meant to be but boy what I saw was not what it shouldn't be.

**Flashback**

"Kagome maybe you should go find Inuyasha." Sango suggested.

"And settle the problem for good." Mirkou added. I nodded, stood up without saying a word and walked out of the hut.

'_Their right I need talk to Inuyasha, I guess.. Today is a good day to tell him how I feel.' _I sighed and tried to think where could Inuyasha be. We had another stupid fight I don't really remember how it started but ended bad when I said 'I rather be with Koga than with you!' He stood quiet and ran out. I can tell by the look of his eyes that he was in pain by my hurtful words. I know it's my fault but I didn't really mean it I didn't want Koga I wanted Inuyasha, my heart knows what it wants and it's him.

Each step I took made my heart beat faster and faster, I guess I'm nervous or something but hey today was the day I will tell him that I love him. Out of nowhere I heard giggling.

"Huh? What's with all the giggling?" I sneaked quietly and took a peek behind the bushes.

'_Inu-yasha?' _What I saw wasn't what I wished for or hoped to God that it would never happen. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't gasp. I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo on the neck then later on her lips roughly while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Why am I here watching? But most of all why am I here in the feudal era? This isn't my time nor my home. Now my dreams are over and my heart is broken. I got up and started running to the well, I got to get out of here! I need to hurry up! Of course, tears started falling it been falling since I saw them kissed. Once I got to the well I jumped in, got out and ran straight to my room.

**End of Flashback**

I won't go back not now not ever! And that's a promise. I will miss my friends dearly but most of all I will miss… _him_.

**InuYasha's P.O.V **

"Kikyo did you hear-" She cut me off with her cold lips, I kissed her back hopefully to find warmness from them but this kiss is different from our first kiss. I wanted to know what was that noise I just heard, it was probably nothing. She backed away slowly and looked into my eyes.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" I was shock to hear that question of course I love her I mean do I? I should right?

"Kikyo…" I hugged her.

"Of course I do, Why you say that?" She didn't hug me back which surprised me, she just froze. Her body is so cold so cold that not even my own body could warm her up. I didn't really care how she feels as long she was here, here with me.

"Your such a fool Inuyasha I see it in your eyes that you also have love for my incarnation." I let her go, looked at Kikyo with wide eyes.

'_No, I don't love Kagome I heard her myself that she rather be with Koga than with me.. And that kind of hurt.' _

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo turned away from me and looked up at the sky.

"I'm going to search for Naraku, I don't need you to revenge my own death. I'll take care of it on my own."

" Kikyo! I told you I'll fight Naraku for you. Why are you doing this?" I waited for her to answer but there was a long uncomfortable silence between us.

"Good-bye Inuyasha." She said while her soul collectors came and took her away.

"KIKYO!" I shouted. She disappeared into the night sky I felt alone once again.

'_Why do you always do this to me Kikyo?' _I sighed and started walking back to Kaede's hut where the others are probably worried about me. Not! They don't even care for me bastards all of them…

**Later**

"Inuyasha!" Shippou ran to me and kicked me on the head. I grab the little brat by his tail and gave him 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You idiot what did you do to Kagome this time?! You are so stupid!" I let go of his tail. I don't even know what's going on? And where the hell is Kagome? I looked around the room searching for Kagome but no sign of the wench anywhere.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome? She went out looking for you!" Sango shouted.

'_Kagome was looking for me? But that means she must've saw me and Kikyo…' _Kagome must have left to her time. She must be really mad at me but it's not like I care or anything she'll come back tomorrow like she always does.

"Feh. Kagome is just back at her time. She'll be back tomorrow no need to get pissed off about it."

"Hmph! She better be ok for your sake." Sango looked away with her arms crossed. The monk sighed in disappoint and Shippou well, he wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks. I left the hut, I don't need to put up with this crap, it's almost the same shit everyday, I went to the nearest tree. As I got to the top, I settled in to get some sleep.

'_Stupid Kagome.. What have I done this time.. to make you leave me again?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the review some were good others not to happy about it.. I guess...[Whatever!!! anyways here is CH.2 Enjoy!!!!

* * *

****Chapter 2 Why Can't You See How Much I love you?**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

[No one knows I lost my soul long ago. Forget about the past I'll never know. Need to run somewhere far away. Need to be free from this pain you brought to me.

"Ow" I woke up with a painful headache that was the worst sleep I ever had. Oh well, it's a new day and thank goodness there isn't no school so I don't have to stress over tests. I headed straight to the bathroom and decided to take a bath to relief the pain a little. I took off my pajamas then enter the tub.

"A nice hot bath is what I needed." I don't even remember when was the last time I relaxed this way, don't get me wrong I enjoy being in the hot spring it's just alone time is not what I get very often. I don't even have to worry about the two perverts Inuyasha and Mirkou. To tell you the truth I want Inuyasha to see me naked for all you know this body belongs to him along with my heart. However, he did say "_Who wants to look at your body anyway?_" he doesn't want me he wants Kikyo… I knew he still loved her after so many times he smelled her scent or see her soul collectors, he runs off just to look for her.

'_Inuyasha… why can't you see how much I love you?' _My sadness took over my eyes again and I was crying harder than before, I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and place my head under water. Maybe ending my life will make him happy after all without Kikyo I am nothing.

**InuYasha's P.O.V **

"That's it! I had it I'm going to get her ass back here whether she likes it or not!" I jumped off the tree and ran straight to the well.

'_Stupid bitch why do you have to be so angry with me?! What did I do to deserve this?!'_

I went threw the well and enter her time. Wait till I see her I'm going to give that wench a piece of my mind! I jumped up to her window then opened it.

"KAGOME!" I shouted but no reply. Where the hell could she be? I stepped into her room and sniffed the air. I followed the scent, my nose lead me to her bathroom. I knocked the door really hard.

"KAGOME!!!!" I knocked again louder this time, what was weird there was no sound nor a scream from Kagome.

"Kagome?" I knocked the door down. I saw something in the water. No, it can't be.

"KAGOME!" I ran to her and pulled her naked body out of the tub.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" I slapped her gently on both side of her cheeks.

"Please wake up Kagome… wake up!" Why wouldn't she open her eyes? What was she thinking? Ending her life like this. Was it because of me?

"Please Kagome wake up.. For me." I held her close to my body rocking her back and forth, she needs to wake up I promised her that I will protect her but look at me I couldn't even protect her from myself, I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Oh God, take me instead of her, I don't want her to die…

* * *

Yes I know the Ch. is short I promise you the next one is long.. give me a review and I'll give you the next Chap. Peace!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! i got some people who really like my story : awesome!!! anyways here is the next chappie of my love story... ENJOY!!!!

* * *

****Chapter 3 Coming Back For You**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"You have to go back Kagome." Said a familiar voice.

"W-who's there?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. I didn't have my bow and arrows with me. Oh shit what's going to happen to me?

"You stupid girl how could you do that to Inuyasha? After all he has done for you." I took a good look at the figure.

'_Kikyo…? what is she doing here?' _

"Why do you care? He wants you, I saw you two kissing, he's all yours."

' _He been yours…_' I swear if she wasn't in front of me I would have started crying, saying those things brought back those painful memories.

"Hmph. He does not want me. Time has changed between me and Inuyasha. He does love me but he also loves you." I looked away and closed my eyes in disbelief. No, I couldn't believe all of this, Inuyasha does not love me, he will never fall for me.

"….. I don't believe you…." Kikyo came up to me and grasp me by the arms.

"You fool go back to Inuyasha! I can't allow him to suffer if you are dead!" I groaned each time she shook me. What was Kikyo trying to do?

"Wake up!" She pushed me off the cliff.

"AAAHHH…!!!"

'_Go Back To Him Kagome. He needs you…more than me.' _I screamed in terror; I change my mind I don't want to die not like this. I need.. _Him_.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

[I can't help but have this feeling because I know it's true I'm in love.. with you.

This is all my fault, I blame myself for her death. I shouldn't have never ran off to Kikyo knowing it will hurt Kagome but don't I still love Kikyo? After all she is my first love. Who am I?.

"Kagome." I whispered her name gently in her ear, there is something I wanted to tell her.

"You have always been by my side even when I left you alone to see Kikyo. I'm so sorry for that, I didn't mean to be a jerk… it's hard to choose you know, should I be with you? Or should I be with Kikyo? to be honest I love you both but.. I love you the most.. Kagome.." I kissed her dead lips. Some say that love can be found by a single kiss. Maybe it is true because I feel it. Kagome, I remember that day you told me you love me as a half-demon but I couldn't say it in return because I was in my full-demon form and at the same time I wasn't sure if you really meant it. But now I know; My lips crushing against hers trying to bring life into her. I broke the kiss and held her really close.

"I love you." I kissed her cheek gently, crying her name in agony.

'_Inuyasha.. Would you let me stay?.' _

"Inu-yasha…"

"Ka-gome..?" No, I must be hearing things, Kagome couldn't be alive

"Kagome.." I called her name again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Oh God is she alive?

"Inu-yasha.." Her big brown eyes slowly opens, she is alive! Oh thank god! I grabbed her cheeks looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Kagome your alive.. I'm so happy!" I hugged her tightly keeping her close and safe with me.

"… I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever do that to me again Kagome ever!" I swear if she dies I will join her. I lost Kikyo it doesn't mean I'll lose you too Kagome.

"Um… Inuyasha.. Do you mind leaving me alone?…" I looked at her with confusion, why does she want me to leave her alone? Is she _still_ mad at me?

"Why? What did I do?!" I growled, now isn't a good time to piss me off.

"No, it's just…umm.. Well."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm.. naked..." a blush crimson on her face. Oh damn it! I forgot she was naked how embarrassing.. Damn it not now, not here.. Got to control myself..

"O-oh sorry.. I-I'll leave." My face feels so hot and I can feel myself getting hard. I let her go, got up and turned away. Damn it Kagome what are you doing to me?

"I-I'll wait for you in your room." I closed her door and went to her room.

**Kagome's P.O.V **

Great, he left I didn't want him to leave. Hm… when I saw Inuyasha's face I noticed they were pale. I can't believe I hurt him that much.

'_He needs you…more than me.' _

"Kikyo.." Kikyo took me out of darkness and brought me back to Inuyasha. I was surprise that she will actually do that for me. No, not for me, for Inuyasha.

'_I'm going to tell him how I feel. But how?_' I thought for a moment until I got an idea. I put on my robe and headed straight to my room where the man I love is there waiting for me. I opened my door and saw Inuyasha sitting on my bed.

"Kagome.." he looked up and down at me. Yes, just keep looking Inuyasha this is all for you.

"Inuyasha before you say anything else, there's something I want to give you." The way his golden eyes look at me just makes me want to take him here and now. my heart is racing, I need to do this now before I go mad.

'_I need you with me Kagome haven't you realized that yet?' _Yes, I have My Inuyasha… My half-demon…I took off my robe slowly reliving my naked body. I stared at him waiting for any kind of movement or response but nothing he just remain still. Was this a bad idea? No, it doesn't matter if it's good or bad. I need to do it!

"I want you Inuyasha.. I been wanting you."

* * *

OOO what's going to happen???? is Inuyasha going to have sex with Kagome? or Will Kikyo be in the way??? I'll let you know if you give me a review... PEACE!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok you guys I must warn you, this chapter is LEMONS just giving you the heads up alright.. please enjoy... Let me know what you think...

* * *

****Chapter 4 Making Love With A Half-Demon**

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

'_Kagome.._' what should I do? I'm so confused right now. I want to take you but wouldn't I be hurting Kikyo? Damn it I don't know what to do?!

"Kagome.. Do you really want me?" My face is getting hotter by the second and I'm getting horny by the beauty of her body.

"Yes.. If you let me." She looks down like she's disappointed or something. I want her to be happy not to be sad for the rest of her life.

'_I love you.. I love you as half-demon.' _

_Dumbass take her now calm her as your mate, be with her forever and always. _I can hear my inner self screaming at me. Yes, I love Kagome! You're my mine for good. I stood up and walked slowly to her, she didn't move just stood there waiting for me to take her in my arms.

"Kagome.. You can have me.. all of me." Before I knew it I was kissing her roughly and rubbing her against me.

**Making Love With A Half-Demon(cont.)**

Inuyasha couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his lips. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Kagome took off his fire rat then went down to his pants taking it off slowly. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure when he felt her hand touched the tip of his dick.

'_Damn I need to get inside of you.' _Inuyasha broke the kiss, picked Kagome up and took her to her bed. He looked at her wondering if she really wants to do this.

"Kagome.. Do you really want this?" He looks at her with puppy eyes. Kagome couldn't help but giggle by his cuteness.

"Yes, I do. I need you in me more than ever." Kagome straddled him, taking hold of his throbbing cock, then she aimed it upward to her vagina. Inuyasha heard her take another deep breath and then felt a warmth around the head of his penis. A moist feeling accompanied the warmth and he knew it was going to happen tonight. He wasn't about to let her fantasy be destroyed. Removing the smile as best he could, Kagome was on top of Inuyasha, he lay motionless as Kagome slowly lowered herself on to his cock.

"Oh!" a light moan escaped her. Her body lowered even further, nearly taking the entire length of him.

"Oh Kagome don't stop.." Inuyasha's moan showing her the pleasure she was giving to him. When the entire length had been received, Kagome began to ride his willing cock. Pulling her body up and lowering it back down continuously, she could feel a filling and emptying feeling within her. Squeezing her keel muscles, Inuyasha's body writhed from the added pleasure. He couldn't help but release a few moans. Kagome was now picking up her pace, feeling an immense building pressure within her.

'_Now it's my turn to get you fucked up.' _She let go of his cock, getting on top of her he began kissing her neck down to her breasts. Taking her hard nipple into his mouth he began to suck as his tongue flicked over the nipple causing her pleasure. Moaning in his ear he began to pinch the other nipple.

Kissing down to her pussy he opened up her legs as she wrapped them around his head.

Taking two fingers he rubbed her pussy vigorously as he tongue fucked her wet pussy.

Moaning as she pushed his head closer to her pussy she came inside of his mouth. Licking up all of the cum he came back up to her face.

Kissing her on the lips she tasted her own cum as she blushed and kissed him back.

Pulling away from the heated kiss he asked.

"Who are you to me Kagome?" She looked up at him confused.

"What do you want me to be?" Inuyasha smirked knowing what's about to come.

"I'll make you scream it." He whispered in her ear. He pulled out of her and flipped her over on to her hands and knees. Slamming his cock into her tight ass she took in a strong intake of breath as he slapped her ass while fucking her.

"Say it Kagome, say that you're my bitch." Feeling Inuyasha's cock fuck her ass and his hand fuck her pussy she felt herself close to another orgasm as she screamed.

"I'M YOUR BITCH INUYASHA!" Panting he felt himself cum inside of her ass as she fell down on to the bed.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" he asked as he fell down beside her. Kagome tried to catch her breathe as she whispered.

"I would love to be your mate." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He lowered down his head to her neck. He licked it three times and bit it, his fangs slid into her skin marking her as his.

"Now your mine." He smiled as he licked her blood off clean.

"That's all I ever wanted… is to be with you.. forever."

Nodding the two pulled the covers out and laid in each others arms. Drifting into a peaceful sleep or it seem to be that way..

**Making Love With A Half-Demon (End)

* * *

****The love story is not yet over if you didn't realize Inuyasha nor Kagome didn't say "I love you." so what's going to happen??? leave me a review and I'll give you the next ch. if you don't then I leave you to wonder till I get one.. HAHAHAHAHA...PEACE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I finally finished this chapter and boy am I tired but hey I didn't want to disappoint the people who are reading my fic.. so please enjoy!!! tell me what you think because this is really a long chapter.

* * *

****Chapter 5 Who Do I Really Love?**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

[I love to love you I want to find a way to you I'll tell you a secret. If I had a dream tonight, dream that I'll be with you. If I had a wish tonight, wish that you love me too.

"Inuyasha.." I moaned. Turned over my side so I could rest on his chest.

"Inuyasha?" I stood up and realized the man I made love with wasn't beside me.

'_Where did he go?' _I got out of bed and got dressed.

He must've gone back to his time but without me.. That's weird. As I put on my shirt. I noticed the mark on my neck. I touched the mark gently making sure that everything last night was real.

'_Now your mine.'_

Last night was the most amazing night I ever had. I just hope he didn't leave because of it. I headed downstairs, my mom stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Kagome are you leaving without breakfast?"

"ummm.. Don't worry mom I'm going to eat with Inuyasha and the gang." I don't have time to eat, I need to know where Inuyasha went? And also why he left?

"Ok honey be careful alright?"

"Don't worry mom. I'll be ok." I hugged my mom good-bye. I ran straight to the shrine. Opened the door, and jumped inside the well.

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I shouldn't have left Kagome but I needed to get away. Away from her beauty.

"What have I done?" I sighed. I'm starting to have second thoughts about last night. Maybe the whole thing was a mistake. Marking her, having sex with her, and most importantly loving her.

'_That's all I ever wanted… is to be with you.. Forever.' _

Kagome.. I feel the same way too but this isn't right, my feelings for Kikyo still remains inside of me. Damn it! I'm so fucking pissed, I can't make up my own damn mind!

'_The sacred tree..' _As I looked up at the tree where I first met Kagome and also where Kikyo sealed me. It's hard to believe that it only happened 50 years ago.

'_Kikyo even if it ended this way.. I…Still.. Love-' _Out of nowhere my chest started burning.

"God damn it! I can still feel it. I can still feel Kikyo's arrow!" Kikyo is dead, her body is made out of clay and bones but her spirit still remains the same. I still love Kikyo, how can I change my feelings without hurting her? I slowly go down to my knees, beside the sacred tree, I started to rest.

'_Sleep will make the pain go away. Just need to clear my head.'_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I have no idea what's going on? So many questions that needs to be answer. I climbed out of the well, I should talk to Sango and Miroku maybe they know where Inuyasha is.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said from above me. I looked up and waved at her.

"Sango!" She jumped off of Kirira and landed right next to me.

"Kagome. Did you see Inuyasha?" I looked at Sango with a confused look.

'_Sango doesn't know where Inuyasha is either?'_

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Inuyasha was in my time but when I woke up this morning he was gone."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Let's ask Miroku see if he knows." I nodded and follow Sango to Kirira. I went on Kirira back and we flew off to the village.

**Later**

We reached to the village and spotted Miroku playing with shippo. Once we landed Shippo ran to me smiling.

"Hey Kagome. I missed you." He said hugging me.

"I missed you too Shippo." I hugged the little fox demon back. He is so cute if only Inuyasha showed his feelings they way Shippo does but then again I'll love him for who he is anyway.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku said.

"Hello Miroku. I wanted to ask you something." I placed Shippo down and went over to Miroku. He looked at me with no confusion but a calm face, so I guess he knows what's the question I'm going to ask him.

"Miroku have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Hmm.. I did see him running off somewhere in the forest. Maybe he's there." I thanked him and left off running without any second thoughts.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. I barely could hear her. I can't stop for anything I need to find Inuyasha. I haven't told him that I love him yet.

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

"Inuyasha…" Is someone there?

"Inuyasha..." That voice is that Kikyo? I slowly open my eyes and see her there watching me.

"Kikyo." She placed her hand on my cheek and smoothed them softly. I shook a little by the coldness of her touch.

"I see you have mated with Kagome." I grabbed her hand from my cheek.

"Kikyo I didn't mean to-" She kissed me on the lips.

'_Why is she doing this all of a sudden?' _I didn't kiss her back I stood still confuse and shock. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"You seem confuse Inuyasha. Haven't you chose who you want to be with?" She laughed an evil laugh.

'_What's with her? Why is she laughing?'_

"Kikyo.. do you have love for me?" I stood up still holding her wrist.

"Can't say for I don't have a heart to share."

"What do you mean?" She smirked.

"Inuyasha I am not the same Kikyo you once knew. I'm dead." She pulled away from me and backed away slowly. I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Kikyo your soul still remains the same. Please don't leave me again!" I pleaded. I could feel her arms wrapping around my waist.

"I'll kill Kagome so we can be together in hell." I let her go.

"Kikyo. Don't kill Kagome she has no reason to die." She laughed.

"I knew it I see it in your eyes. You do love Kagome." I looked away from her.

'_I'll always be by your side.' _

I picture Kagome's smile. That sweet, warm smile that I love so much but later I notice her eyes have sadness in them even though she's happy from the outside she seems sad on the inside. I know her too well better then anybody I knew even Kikyo. My thoughts were interpreted by Kikyo's touch.

"So do you?" I flinched by her touch.

"Yeah Kikyo. I love Kagome. You were right your not the same Kikyo I fell in love with. Your evil and cruel and I can't stand looking at you." She laughed again. She's really starting to piss me off.

"She'll die by my hands." She grabbed me by the cheeks and kissed me on the lips again. I grasp her shoulder and pulled her away.

"Inuyasha?" I looked at my side and noticed Kagome.

"Kagome.." She shook her head, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Wait Kagome it's not what it looks like!" She ran off. I let go of Kikyo and chased after her. I could her Kikyo's laugh from the distance.

"KAGOME!"

Will Kagome kill herself again? haven't decided yet.. but we'll see.. plz review and I'll give you the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long on writing, the internet was taken away from me but i got it back. just enjoy the next chapter hopefully it's good... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Crying For Your Love

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Your scent reminds me of a place we use to go, The kisses placed upon my back show signs of no return, The bed we fucked in smells the same and now the stench is fading. The taste of you inside my mouth still remains. 

This is the end and this time he won't stop me. I look over the edge of the cliff and below hell was waiting for me.

"I hate this no matter how hard I try he will never fall for me. I'm just his sex toy!"

Hot tears fallen once again, I can't help but feel this way.

'_I need you with me Kagome.. Haven't you realize that yet?'_

'_I'll stay a half-demon for a while longer.. Just for you.'_

Lies all of them, Kikyo took my soul and won Inuyasha's heart; I give up on what I hoped for. As I took one step to the edge, a familiar voice stopped me.

"Kagome!! Don't do it!!" I turned to face him.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Kagome.. please don't end your life.." My fist bulged up tightly. I wanted to punch him so badly but I don't have the eager to.

"….Too late, your love killed me!" I stepped off the cliff without hearing what he had to say.

"KAGOME!!"

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could to catch her.

"Kagome!" I grabbed her wrist; I made it just in time.

"Inuyasha please let me go.. You don't need me anymore, you have Kikyo!" She cried. My heart fell apart when she said those awful words to me especially the sound of Kikyo's name. I didn't want Kagome to die again, I wouldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome.. I don't want Kikyo not any more cause I realize now who's my true love.."

I looked into her eyes hopefully she will understand what I'm saying and change her mind about killing herself again.

"……I wish I could believe you.. But I don't." I pulled her up to the surface and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome.. You're my true love . I love you!" I held her closely to my chest so she can hear how fast my heart was beating. Instead of hearing my heart beat I can hear her sobbing.

"Answer me Kagome.." I lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Inuyasha has everything you said are…true?"

"Yes, I swear I love you and I want to be with you always." She smiled weakly; finally a smile that I been wanting to see for a while now.

"Kagome.." I said as I wiped her tears away. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Inuyasha.. I do.. I love you so much." She touched my cheek and smoothed it softly. I love the feeling of her touch so warm and gently unlike Kikyo's cold touch.

I grabbed her hand from my cheek and kissed her passionately.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

After so long he finally admit he loves me and I can finally say it in return. As his lips depart from mine, I looked straight into his golden eyes and I see my dreams coming true.

"Inuyasha as long as my heart beats I'll always love you." He smiled brightly and grabbed both of my cheeks.

"Well, we have to make sure your heart will never stop beating." He chuckled and licked my cheek.

"Ah! You licked me."

"So.." He said as he licked me again. A blush appeared in my face and my body ached by his warmth. Oh no not again!

* * *

Ok I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer promise... I'm going to give you a little clue whats going to happen... Kikyo is planning to kill Kagome in order to get Inuyasha back, will it be during their love making or when Kagome is alone again??... leave me a review. thanks peace!!


End file.
